Angel of Fire
by Lovely Grifter
Summary: She's half vampire with latent powers that emerge at the worst moments–like a sword of Hell's fire when she loses her temper!The arrogant,chillingly alluring Edward meets his match & falls for Bella: but is her destiny to destroy his kind?DISCONTINUED.
1. Secrets

**Summary: **It's an idea I'm toying with as I was watching Blade – the hot vampire movie. :D Bella is pale, beautiful and smart for a reason. Not simply because of a great dip in the genetic gene pool. She's half vampire with latent powers that begin to emerge at the least inopportune moments – like a magic sword that appears when she loses her temper! Not good when you're in the cafeteria. These occurrences start right after she meets the arrogant and chillingly alluring Edward Cullen. Is Bella's destiny to hunt down and destroy the existence of the nightwalkers – one in particular, that she is destined to love? High school for Bella, just got worse.

Apologies to people who read and reviewed this the first time, and subsequently deleted.

**Rating: **M for later chapters

-**-xx--xx--xx--**

**1: Preface: Secrets**

A long time ago, a single, lonely and childless vampire woman got drunk (in the head) and lamented the fact she was turned before she could bare a child. So the vampire went to a bar, had a one night stand with a faceless human man. The vampire fell pregnant and was elated she was going to be a mother.

The vampire still smoked (without lighting the cigarette), drank (blood), but only in moderation of course. The vampire wanted a healthy baby, and knowing the child would be half-human, she was regimental about taking pre-natal pills for the living breathing fetus growing in her womb, in her dead body.

Nine months later, and nine months too long for the never blushing mother, who found it rather difficult to hunt with the baby bump, the vampire gave birth to a bubbly baby girl. However, motherhood was not all the vampire had dreamt it would be.

1: She was single and had no help or experience with raising an infant

2: She had to change soiled diapers

3: Have night feedings (of blood, and the urge to feed from her child was omni-potent)

4: No vampire baby sitters were available, that didn't want to snack on the baby

5: Colic (for the living baby)

6: Spilled formula (the vampire hated to breast feed because she had no breast milk)

7: Endless spit-up from the one month old infant on her designer garments costing a mint in dry laundry fees

After a few months of motherhood the vampire gave up.

"NO MORE!"

She left the bassinet with the baby girl on the porch of an average looking farmhouse in a small town named Forks. She was sure, the cloudy skies and untouched environment would shield the child's scent from other blood lusting vampires. More importantly, this gave Isabella, the chance at a human life.

The vampire shrank back into the lonely shadow of an existence from whence she came, which was definitely more preferable to living with a constantly wailing, poo-ing, throw-up machine of an infant.

The half'ling child moved to Phoenix with her human mother. At seventeen the young woman returned to Forks to live with her father. Isabella loved gummi bears, never ever got sick, never missed school, and on top of that had excellent grades. She was pale as the whitest of rose petals with a soft blush. She was a very meek, clumsy young woman.

Until, the day she met Edward Cullen and began awakening to her unknown lineage.

* * *

Review? What do you think? If some things not so right, I've love to know what's wrong and how to fix the problems.

**A/N: **I only made it through the first two books. Frankly, for me, I found New Moon rather lackluster, and I'll not read the last two for a while. :D But, I thought of an idea where Bella is a half'ing (but has no idea), with vampire powers that start to appear when she moves to Forks. She puts Edward in his place, kicking him off his all high and mighty vampire pedestal with unique powers of her own. I don't know if vampires can have babies, but hey, this is fanfiction, so for this story, I'll assume they can. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Twilight. Except the two books I bought. I'm using the characters to write for my own entertainment.


	2. Good Morning Teeth!

_Apologies for the delay with this fic, I wasn't going to continue because I've lost all inspiration for Twilight. However, I like the idea so I want to try at least, to get the story moving. My chapters will most probably be short drabbles, because I think that's the only way I'll manage to keep the fic going. **Buta-chan!** As promised, this chapters dedicated to you. XD THANK U to everyone that reviewed for me. I'm very new to Twilight so please be gentle on me._

**Summary: **It's Bella's first morning in Forks, and she wakes up to the sunless sky. She's getting ready for her first day of school.

**_--xx--xx--xx--_**

**2: Good Morning Teeth! **

My first morning in Forks, it shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. Rain, again. Nature's alarm bell of raindrops tapping on my window woke me. The veil of cloudy grey mist peered at me from outside, unlike the golden slant of the sun that used to greet me in the mornings back home. The sensation felt eerie and sent me flying out of my bed, into the bathroom where I got ready for school. Today, I planned to arrive at school first, out of nervousness. With my hair tied up, my face was as flattering as a white sheet. I brushed my teeth, rinsed and did a final check of my morning face, running my tongue over my teeth: not looking anywhere near as sexy as the models on tooth paste commercials. Now, either the mirror was distorted like in the theme parks or my eye teeth had grown sharper and longer since last night. I presumed it was the former and pressed the tip of my tongue up against my right eye tooth: positive that my blunt teeth were harmless, and the pearly white punctured my tongue!

"_Whafff thefff fucfff!" _I _attempted_ to scream, tears pricking at my eyes from my suddenly vampiric teeth piercing me with hot wound. I couldn't even curse properly because the Halloween'esque protrusions from my mouth blessed me (not!) with a nerdy lisp. I sucked in my breath in pain and _hissed_, I tell you, hissed at my own reflection! Oh god, I felt like I was Dracula in a cheesy horror flick! My eyes seemed to grow out of my anaemic face like bottomless black holes, incandescent and vibrant with dark fire. My heart did a back flip and I literally heard my blood racing through my veins pulsing in my ears.

Needless to say, I was freaked out on several different levels.

1. The warm crimson droplets tasted de-lec-ta-ble, damn it! Like a red syrupy iron flavoured hot topping (if there was such a flavour!). I had a sudden craving for vanilla ice-cream drizzled with, you guessed it! _Argh!_

2. For the past seventeen years and up until a few seconds ago, the slightest whiff or hint of blood was enough to knock me down like a Mac truck. So why was I watching my reflection suck eagerly, pleasurably, on the blood oozing from my tongue? _Gross!_

3. I didn't want to stop my '_I want to suck my blood!'_ moment! A ferocious hunger took over me, but it wasn't cereal or hot eggs and bacon I craved…

"Bella! You're going to be late for your first day of school." Charlie yelled from somewhere down stairs. His voice pulled me out of my morning trance and fixation on my pointy fangs that instantly, retracted to their former blunt shapes: faster than the speed of light, and Super Man too! As did the peculiar thirst that dried my throat.

Maybe it was the flight from Phoenix. Maybe I was homesick, maybe the butterflies that filled my stomach were playing tricks on me. Maybe it was the lack of sleep causing me to imagine the incisors that emerged and vanished like thieves in the night. _That's it for sure! _I reassured myself, unconvincingly. Dazed and fang-less, I grabbed my school bag from my room, sprinted down the steps (without tripping over my feet!), dashed past Charlie and jumped straight into my truck: confident it was just the stress of starting at a new school. As I reversed I saw the deep cherry stain between the cracks of my lips.

_"There's no other explanation, Bella!" _I heard myself whimper.

_Maybe._

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic for me!! WOOT! It's great encouragement and the only reason I'm attempting to write it at all. I don't have a beta, please accept my apologies for silly mistakes I'm sure to have missed...I'm only human. I don't know when the next update will be as I'm moving to Japan end of this month. Let me know if you want me to continue.

Reviews are kindly appreciated and any helpful advice too please, if it's bad please tell me why and how I can fix it. Reviews that say "This sucks" etc don't really help authors improve much. XD Sorry, just read a few reviews for other fics that made me scratch my head.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters to try and write something entertaining._**

**--xx--xx--xx--**


End file.
